


Zenny~

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, mysme, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: This has been sat in my WIP for too long and I just-Based of the ending of Zen’s route with the RFA party, it’s just smut, like I can’t even because Zen ruins me.Fts: Quotes and references for Zen’s story.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Zenny~

“Zen~!”

The whimper came out louder than liked, echoing off the bathroom walls of the upstairs restroom. The chuckle of his lips against your thought made you shiver, his ego boosting even more (If that was possible).

“As much as I want to hear your beautiful cries for me, we need to keep quiet,” His mouth moving up to rest against your ear, “Unless you want us to get caught,”. His teeth bit softly against your lobe, pulling back to thrust himself back into you, this time fully sheathed inside you. Walls stretching to accommodate his girth in a pleasurently burn setting your stomach alight. His mouth coming back to reclaim yours, a sloppy exchange of kisses shared to capture each other’s groans. 

A following thrust, the rubbing of one of the small ribs from the condom against a delightful spot inside you and the brooding groan from his throat was enough to make you unintentionally clench. 

‘If you keep doing things like that, you’re going to make me lose control,” He groaned against your lips, his right hand rolling your nipple in his index and middle finger, giving it a slight pinch. You bite back the groan that rumbled in your chest, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he did it again on your other breast. 

His eyes drank in the sight before him, purely drunk of intoxication of you. He was purely in love with you, the events of the past few days made him fully understand the feelings he had towards you. He wanted to explore your body properly, admire the beauty of you, bare his naked body and soul to you and only you. But now wasn’t the time for that. Now in reality you pressed against the wall of the upstairs bathroom, the RFA party still in full swing below you. 

Zen was your hero, a knight in shining armour who rescued you from the threat of yesterday with the intruder and the bomb. Saving you from the clutches of the unknown person, putting himself at risk to save you. He took back to his house, refusing to let you go as he held you tightly in his arms, whispers of ‘your safe’ and ‘I’ve got you… I’ll never let you go’. He held you close in his bed as you slept, stroking your hair and singing soothing songs as you drifted off to sleep. The admiration on his face that you were here with him. It felt too good, almost like a dream to have you in his arms. Safe and sound where you belonged. 

He was a gentleman the whole time you were there, tending to your every need: cooking you meals to ensure you both ate properly, making sure you drank plenty of water and tea, comforting you at all times, ringing you when he went to the shop to ensure you he would be home soon. His heart pounded at the words ‘I’ll be home soon, just wait for me’ knowing he was going home to you. 

The way he had dealt with the whole echo-girl ordeal made you beam with pride, the speech tugged at everyone’s hearts representing the true emotions and vulnerability he faced with the situation at hand and also with his past. He seemed so natural to be up on stage, you wanted nothing more to be watching in him in a play, to see him beam with such life in the presence of an audience. The unexpected charms as he pulled you onto the stage, the confession of love he had for you on tv as he pulled you close and kissed you, a declaration of how he felt for you and only you. The shared whisper of ‘I love you too’ as he pulled back, foreheads pressed together as you got lost in each other’s gaze until the round of applause from the party reminded you both where you were.

The rest of the evening was filled with flirty winks, the slight suggestive touches, the hot of his breath against your ear as he held you when you danced. All of it pulsing with sexual desire between you, building and building with each little thing until finally it burst and you were unable to keep your hands off of each other. Sneaking off to go outside to the garden for a cigarette, Zen pressing you against the brick wall of the building, the hunger in his eyes.

“This isn’t smoking,” You teased, two arms encaged you against the wall, his head moving dangerously closer.

“I had to get you alone,” His face inching closer until he was a heartbeat away, “Forgive me,”. He brought his lips down to yours, pulling back fearing he had made a terrible mistake. Your hands came up to sink into the white silk of hair, leaning up to press your lips against his and pull him back down to you. He was hesitant to move at first before fully confirming in his head you wanted him as badly as he wanted you. Lips, tongues and teeth clashing in the messy exchange, hands moving to pull your waist closer to him, holding you so tightly against him. 

The sound of the door pulled you apart, Zen instinctively pulled you behind him and the strands of red hair fell in front of Zen. 

“Oooooohhhh I saw nothing,” The chuckling tone of 707, throwing a wink and a gun’s finger signal to Zen. He turned as fast as he could on his heel and re-entered the building, the chuckle on his face from the fairly obvious interruption between Zen and you.

Zen turned you to be pressed against the wall, your arms wrapping around his slender neck. Your cheeks turned a light blush at seeing the strands of hair pulled out of his ponytail from your fingertips and the red stain of lipstick around his mouth. 

“You drive me crazy honey,” His forehead pressing against yours, his hands on your lower back holding you chest to chest with him, the rapid beat of hearts against each other. 

“Zenny…” Bringing a hand down to cup his cheek.

“Don’t call me that baby…” His eyes shut as the fingers on your back twitched, “I’ll lose control and I can’t do that to you, I don’t want to rush you,”. The struggle was clear in his slightly strained voice. He removed his hands from your lower back.

“Zen- Isn’t it obvious?” You whispered, the swallow bob of his adams apple, “I wouldn’t be here, in your arms, if I didn’t want you,”. His breath hitched and you felt his arms flex, attempting to hold you again but stopping himself.

“I wouldn’t be staying in your house if I didn’t want to be with you,” His hands coming up to hold your waist this time at your words.

“It was never Jumin or 707, never Yoosung, it’s only and always been you Zen…” The reassurance he needed to hear from you, that you wanted him only him. His eyes opened as he pulled his face back to be able to look at you properly.

“Do you mean it sweetie, please don’t be messin with me on this,” The urgency of confirmation pleaded in his voice and resembled in his eyes. 

You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I mean it Hyun,”.

You pressed a kiss to his jaw-line.

“It’s only you,”.

You pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I want you, just as much as you want me, I love you,” Your hand running down to cup his hardened arousal as you kiss him. The resistance no more, scorches of heated kisses pressed against your lips, over your jaw and down your neck. 

The risk of exposure and being caught by the others way too much outside, Zen having to conveniently know of an empty bathroom on the floor above, no access to anyone but RFA members. Your dress and bra fell almost instantly to the floor as he locked the door behind him, pressing you against the wall, his shirt unbuttoned exposing the tone chest below. The wetness seeped through your silk panties onto the material of his boxers, your hand down them as you pumped his thickness, his trousers down his ankles as you came over his fingers. The short-round of fore-play was enough to reach climax within minutes due to how turned on you was, Zen’s confidence hitting higher levels than ever. ‘Ribbed or dotted’ he teased, reaching down into his jean pocket to retrieve the silver foil. 

The digging of your fingernails left small marks of crescent moons against his skin, the circling of his thumb over your bundle of nerves was enough to make you both see stars. The passion of raw-emotions as he pounded into you, the cohesive rhythm of your hips rocking against him as your mouths silenced each other’s moans. The slight twitch of your left leg and the clenching of you over his cock was enough to signal without words you were close. Gripping your waist with one hand and pulling you down harder, each slap of his hips against yours growing fiercer each time, his other thumb still twirling in tighter motions. Your back arched like a bow about to snap, head thrown back as you bit down hard on your lip but the withering of his name made it through in a whisper. Reaching forward, his mouth moving to encase one of your nipples was enough to push you over the edge, an explosive vision of white as you cried his name, his own release following a few thrusts after riding out your high. His cock throbbing against your cluttering walls around him. 

“Don’t-… go home ever again… stay with me,” A longing plea in his voice, unable to bear another night without you in his arms.

“My place is right beside you,” You whispered, sweating foreheads pressed against each other. Your chest draped over his, arms flung around his neck as you basked in the afterglow, wanting to hold each other just a little longer. 

–

“Where are Bella and Zen?” Yoosung queried, the rest of the RFA being the only people left in the discards of the ending party. 

707 sat with a grin on his face, watching the others search for the couple, him being the one who knew exactly where they were. How do you think Zen knew where the private bathroom was? Oh yeah cause Hacker God 707 had already given him a layout of the party before it began. He’d even been a gentleman and shut down the cameras for the building as soon as he caught them outside, ensuring the couple got some much needed privacy. The mystery of the missing camera footage for a few hours completely lost, all thanks to Seven, Defender of Justice.


End file.
